Las palabras que nunca nos dijimos
by Luka.D.Lelouch
Summary: Mei y Yuzu tienen una relación complicada, pero quizás es por las palabras que nunca se dijeron.


**¡Hola! Se que ha pasado un tiempo desde que escribí algo, pero los estudios son duros y no he tenido tiempo ni ganas. Ahora que he tenido fiesta he sido capaz de escribir este fanfic del que estoy bastante orgullosa y espero que os guste. Este trabajo ya lo he publicado en Wattpad junto con mis otros dos One-shots. Me puedes buscar en esa página si quieres, mi nombre allí es CrippledRelic. Gracias por tu tiempo y disfruta de la lectura.**

Me sentía mal por ocultarle cosas a Mei, pero si se enterara de lo que estoy haciendo empezaría a recitar todas las normas del instituto. Yo solo quiero hacerla feliz, y quizá es un poco egoísta de mi parte darle un anillo, como para marcar un territorio, reclamar algo que es mío.  
Pero ella es una persona, no un objeto, no puedo pensar que el regalo que le voy a hacer representa una atadura, no sería correcto. Lo que intento decirle a Mei es que la amo. Yo no soy buena con las palabras y ella no es buena escuchando, siento que siempre estamos en el mismo punto, en una especie de bucle interminable de sufrimiento y confusión. Por eso me estoy esforzando tanto para conseguirlos, para mandarle un mensaje a Mei y que permanezca con ella para siempre.

\- ¡Yuzu, dos capuchinos para la mesa 4!

-¿Q-qué? Emm, ¡enseguida!- la voz de mi jefe hizo que volviera a la realidad

Él era un cincuentón de pelo gris y una gafas que hacían que sus ojos parecieran más grandes. Lo hacía más gracioso de lo que era. Aunque nos conocíamos de hace poco nos llevábamos bastante bien.

\- ¿Qué te pasa rubia?¿Te encuentras bien?- me preguntó mi superior con el ceño ligéramente fruncido.

\- Sí, estoy bien, es que...

\- Mira, no hace falta que me cuentes tus problemas si no quieres, pero eres una buena camarera, alegras el local con tu energía, no quiero ver esa cara tan larga ¿vale?- terminó con una pequeña sonrisa

\- ¡Sí señor!- le sonreí ampliamente y él me revolvió el pelo con una mano.

Unas horas más tarde terminé mi turno. Tenía ojeras y me dolía todo, pues mi jefe era muy ingenioso y se le ocurrió ponerle patines a los camareros para entretener a los clientes y hacer su bar más atractivo, y lo consiguió. Aunque detrás de todo lo bonito hay un gran trabajo y esfuerzo por parte de las personas que lo realizan, y... esos somos nosotros.

Con un suspiro dejé la última copa que limpiaba en el día y me dispuse a salir, despidiéndome de mis compañeros con una inclinación de cabeza y una ligera sonrisa para no parecer tan exhausta.

Todavía tenía que trabajar al menos una semana más para conseguir el dinero, y eso me desmotiva, hasta que pienso en Mei. Es increíble lo que se puede llegar a hacer por esa persona que amas, es verdad que el amor mueve montañas.

\- Ya he llegado Mei... - anuncié mi llegada y me agaché para quitarme los zapatos, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no tirarme ahí mismo y dormir.

Mei apareció tan silenciosa como un gato delante mía y con una mirada que podría domar a un tigre salvaje.  
Se cruzó de brazos y me miró expectante, pero ante la falta de respuesta por mi parte frunció más el ceño y habló:

\- Yuzu, no has respondido a mis llamadas, ¿se puede saber donde has estado todas estas horas?¿No sabes que tienes que ir directamente a casa y... - la voz de Mei se fue haciendo cada vez más pequeña, debido a que toda mi atención se dirigió a ella y a lo sexy que estaba con un delantal. ¿En serio estaba intentando cocinar? Lo siento Mei, te quiero mucho pero la última vez que entraste a la cocina creaste un engendro que parecía provenir de Mordor, pero tú decías que era "pollo".

Ella seguía echandome la bronca. Yo estaba tan cansada que utilicé unos de los métodos -aunque creo que es el único- que ella usaba cuando la estaba molestando.

-... siempre desobedeces las nor- antes de que acabara la frase me acerqué a ella y la agarré de las caderas para atraerla hacia mí y silenciarla con un beso.

Ella se tensó contra mi e intentó separarse, típico de las tsunderes. Pero tras unos segundos se aferró a mi cuello y profundizó el beso.  
Nuestras lenguas y cuerpos se fundieron como si fuéramos una única persona. Pero noté algo extraño, algo nuevo que nunca había visto por parte de Mei.

Sus manos temblaban en mi nuca y su agarre era más fuerte de lo normal, incluso llegaba a hacerme daño.

\- Mei, ¿Estás bien?- me intenté separar un poco de ella pero tiró de mi camiseta hacia delante y se aferró a mí como si su vida dependiera de ello.

\- Yuzu tú... - hizo una pausa de unos segundos pero a mi me parecieron horas- eres idiota.

\- Vaya, eso es un halago viniendo de tu parte- sonreí contra su cuello y apreté mi agarre en su cintura- ¿Has cenado?

Su única respuesta fue una ligera negación con la cabeza.

\- ¿Te preparo algo?

Hizo el mismo gesto.

\- ¿Entonces me dejas irme a dormir? Estoy cansada.

Mei no se movió nada y yo sentía mis párpados ser más pesados con el paso del tiempo.

\- No has respondido a mi pregunta- Mei soltó con un hilo de voz, pero aún así sonaba firme.

Mis ojos se abrieron ampliamente y mis sentidos estaban en pleno funcionamiento otra vez. Estaba en un lío.

¿Cómo puedo ser tan despistada? Algo tan simple como tener una excusa para ponerle a Mei si me preguntaba se me había pasado.

\- Yo estaba en... casa de Harumin estudiando para... ya sabes, los exámenes y eso.- esta vez fue Mei la que se apartó de mi y me miró a los ojos de tal manera que parecía que me iba a atravesar.

\- Yuzu, no me gusta que me mientas y lo sabes. Al final siempre consigo lo que quiero- puso un dedo acusador en la mitad de mi pecho y me empezó a empujar hacia el sofá.

\- Ya lo se, por eso no te miento, porque sé que es inútil- desvíe la mirada pero Mei me agarró por la barbilla para que la mirara antes de darme un empujón para que cayera en el sillón.

Ella se subió sobre mis piernas y puso sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza, acorralándome.

\- Mei, ¿Qué estás...? - Intenté hablar pero me puso un dedo en los labios.

\- Yuzu si me vas a seguir mintiendo es mejor que no hables. Esta tarde llamé a Taniguchi porque tú no me cogias el móvil y me dijo que no estabas allí.  
Así que dime Yuzu, ¿dónde has estado?

 _Mierda, estoy en un buen lío._

 _-_ Vale puede que no haya estado precisamente en casa de Harumin...

\- ¿"Precisamente"?- Mei se enfureció más.

\- Mei no te enfades, no puedo decírtelo todavía. P-pero te prometo que es una buena causa.- añadí rápidamente esa última parte ante la mirada asesina de mi hermana.

\- Nada es una buena causa cuando está entre tus manos- suspiró y se levantó para dirigirse hacia nuestro cuarto, yo la seguí como un perrito al que acababan de regañar.

\- Mei, ¿estás enfadada?

Ella no me dirigió la palabra y se acostó dándome la espalda.

\- ¿Eso es un sí?

Giró un poco la cara para mirarme durante unos segundos y se volvió a girar bruscamente. Si las miradas mataran mi madre ya estaría llorando sobre mi tumba.

Ahora me tocaba a mí suspirar y me metí en la cama, abracé a Mei y escondí mi nariz en su cuello.  
Para mi sorpresa, no se movió, hasta creo que incluso sentí como se acercaba más a mi.

\- ¿Mei?

-¿Mmm?

 _Te quiero_

\- Buenas noches.

 _Yo también_

\- Buenas noches.

Después de ese día Mei dejó de preguntarme sobre dónde había estado. Ella estaba enfadada conmigo, pero yo no quería estropear la sorpresa, sólo espero que con el anillo se le pase.  
_

\- Es una pena que lo dejes, pero respeto tu decisión- mi jefe me miró con cara de cachorrito.

Al final estuve que estar un mes entero trabajando para reunir el dinero. En ese tiempo mi jefe y yo nos hicimos muy amigos, yo lo consideraba como un abuelo o un padre. Alguien más de la familia. Él me enseñó nuevas recetas e ingredientes que no conocía y yo estaba muy agradecida, pero era hora de dejarlo, al fin y al cabo solo tengo 16 años y tengo que centrarme en mis estudios.

\- Lo siento señor, pero mi deber aquí está cumplido. Además ¿quién dice que voy a dejar de venir?- le sonreí y él pareció alegrarse al saber que no iba a dejar de verme.

\- ¡Trato hecho rubia! Mis puertas siempre están abiertas para ti.

Con un abrazo y una ligera sonrisa me despedí y fui a comprar lo que tanto había deseado.  
_

\- ¡Mei ya estoy en casa!- dije cerrando suavemente la puerta.

Hoy era el día, hoy le iba a dar a Mei los anillos y a decirle que la quería. Espero que me perdone, porque sé que va a estar enfadada conmigo cuando le diga cómo los he conseguido, pero también espero que me ame como yo a ella.

Lo único que me recibió fue el silencio, así que decidí buscar a Mei, si es que estaba en casa. Vaya suerte la mía, para una vez que quiero darle algo...  
La casa estaba a oscuras por lo que fui poco a poco hacia el interruptor de la luz, pasando mis manos por encima de cualquier superficie que me pudiera guiar. Me tropecé con algo caliente que soltó un pequeño quejido y yo di un salto hacia atrás.

\- ¿Mei?- fui a tocar el bulto caliente (mal pensados) que se podía distinguir un poco en la negrura de la habitación. Toqué unas hebras sedosas y sonreí al instante sabiendo a quien pertenecían.

\- Parece que yo no soy la única descuidada aquí- moví un poco el hombro de la bella durmiente- Oye Mei, vete a la cama.

\- Mmmm...

\- Te vas a hacer daño en esta posición- la moví otra vez.

\- ¡Mmm!- se quejó un poco más fuerte y yo tuve que contener mis ganas de sacar el móvil y grabarla para tener material de chantaje. Solo por si necesitaba un... favor

Ante la falta de respuesta por parte de Mei, me dispuse a cogerla para llevarla a nuestra habitación. No era una tarea fácil, ya que la morena parecía un peso muerto en mis brazos.  
Con mucho esfuerzo, la conseguí levantar y me dirigí al cuarto, con Mei a mi espalda haciendo más de esos adorables sonidos que descubrí que hacía cuando estaba durmiendo.  
Abrí la puerta de la habitación como pude y la cerré con el pie, Mei era un poco pesada y no podía moverme con facilidad.  
Al fin llegué a la cama y la deposité suavemente. La luz de la luna alumbraba la habitación y yo sonreí ante la escena. Mei podía llegar a ser muy mona cuando quería.  
Cuando me estaba alejando de ella me agarró de la muñeca y de un fuerte tirón me acostó a su lado y me abrazó por el cuello para que no escapara.

\- ¿Me vas a decir dónde has estado?

\- Si me sueltas te lo puedo enseñar- tardó unos segundos, pero al final pude escapar de las garras de Mei.

Me senté sobre mis rodillas y ella me imitó, poniéndose en frente mía. Yo notaba como mis manos temblaban y mi corazón parecía que se iba a salir del pecho, pero ahora no había marcha atrás.  
Rebusqué en mi bolsillo y saqué una pequeña caja azul con detalles dorados. Lentamente extendí las manos, con miedo, y se la entregué a Mei que estaba sin palabras.

\- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó mientras analizaba la caja como si fuera algo de otro planeta.

\- Solo ábrela ya, me estás poniendo nerviosa- dije jugando con la tela de mi pijama como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras Mei abría la caja. Lo grabé todo en mi mente. La duda antes de abrirlo, la delicadeza con la que levantó la tapa y la cara de sorpresa cuando al final supo lo que era.  
Miró el anillo y luego a mi. Repitió el proceso de manera intermitente unas veces más y ante la incertidumbre de saber si le gustaba o no, hablé.

\- Dime ¿te gusta?

\- Yuzu qué... cómo...

\- Mei - la corté antes de que siguiera hablando y le agarré las manos- Yo... solo quiero que sepas que te amo, eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida. Amo cada parte de ti, cada pensamiento y cada palabra. La compleja y fascinante mezcla de todas las cosas que eres. Te amo de mil maneras diferentes. Te amo por ser la respuesta a todas las preguntas de mi corazón. Mei quiero estar contigo para siempre, ¿vas a dejar que te ame?

Mei se quedó estática, era como si le estuviera hablando a una estatua. Mi miedo iba creciendo durante el minuto que transcurrió. Fue un minuto porque yo me encargué de contar cada segundo.  
Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Mei, una lágrima que dejaba salir toda la angustia y la tristeza que Mei guardaba dentro. Luego otra le siguió y otra y otra. Incontables lágrimas de dudas, miedo y rabia que Mei había estado guardando desde hace muchos años.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que alguien me ame Yuzu?¿No has visto los jodida que estoy? - decía entre lágrimas - tú puedes tener a quien quieras ¿Por qué perder el tiempo conmigo?

\- Estás muy equivocada- la atraje hacia mí y la abracé - eres una hermosa persona, aunque tú no te des cuenta o no quieras dártela. Mei tú mereces a alguien también, lo que necesitas es a alguien que te quiera y yo estoy dispuesta a ser esa persona.

Se separó un poco de mí y me miró a los ojos con incredulidad. Luego se volvió a lanzar a mis brazos y lloró, por todos esos días de soledad, todas esas preguntas sin respuesta y ese sufrimiento por el que había pasado a lo largo de su vida. Ese sufrimiento que creó una coraza irrompible pero que yo traspasé y yo me encargaré de que no vuelva a surgir.

-Yo también te amo

\- Lo sé

\- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

\- ¿En qué?

\- En rescatarme.

\- Todo ha sido culpa de las palabras que nunca te dije.

Y esas dos palabras fueron las que menos se escucharon en el pasado, las que más se oyen en el presente y las que durarán en el futuro cuando llegue la hora de separarse.

 _Te amo_.


End file.
